Qui a dit Lily!
by Temperance18
Summary: Lily Evans est déçue... Non sérieusement, elle ne fera plus jamais de confidences à qui que ce soit! Qui a donc été colporté son secret! Surtout que ce dernier est même remonté jusqu'aux oreilles de James Potter...


Qui a dit Lily ?!

POV Lily

Je suis confortablement assisse dans la salle commune des Gryffondor me prélassant devant le feu de cheminée. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est exactement et je m'en fiche. Après une journée aussi longue, je suis bien contente de pouvoir simplement me reposer et de savourer le calme qui m'entoure.

Il faut bien dire que ce n'est pas évident d'être une élève à Poudlard mais c'est encore plus compliqué lorsqu'on s'appelle Lily Evans. C'est surtout compliqué lorsque l'on traîne un boulet répondant au nom de James Potter et toutes les groupies qui s'y rattachent. J'ai arrêté de compter depuis belle lurette le nombre de fois où Potter m'a pourrie la journée. Mais aujourd'hui, il a battu des records... Lancement de regards ardents de manière continue, déclarations d'amour multiples, petits mots doux à gogo et j'en passe. Oui, vous l'avez bien compris, James Potter est amoureux de moi et c'est le plus gros dilemme de ma vie.

Potter n'est pas un garçon qui n'a rien pour lui, au contraire ! Il vient d'une bonne famille, a de bonnes notes en cours, est doué en sport et a un physique agréable. Cependant, ce beau tableau est très vite gâché lorsque Potter ouvre la bouche. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi imbu d'elle-même de toute ma vie. Je me demande comment il continue à pouvoir marcher avec des chevilles aussi enflés que les siennes. Voilà ce qui me retient de me jeter dans ses bras à corps perdu, c'est cette horrible personnalité qui m'insupporte. J'ai d'ailleurs eu le malheur de...

Je suis coupée dans le fil de mes pensées lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvre pour laisser entrer une petite foule de gens. Et voilà, Potter qui revient de son entraînement de Quidditch suivit de ses groupies. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se pavane comme un prince ?

Je regarde donc Potter s'avancer tout en me retenant de rire. Alors qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi et me regarde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Le revoilà avec son regard enflammé.

_ Lily-jolie ! S'exclame Potter en s'avancant vers moi d'une démarche conquérante. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à mon entraînement ? Je t'avais pourtant invité.

_ Sache Potter que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, rétorquai-je. J'avais autre chose à faire voilà tout... Quelque chose d'important !

_ Tu parles ! Intervient alors son ami Sirius qui vient d'arriver. Tu as traînassé toute la soirée dans ce fauteuil.

_ Est-ce que je t'ai demandé l'heure qu'il était, toi? Répliquai-je en me fâchant. Absolument pas ! Alors mêle-toi de tes affaires, Black !

En ayant plus qu'assez de ce bavardage inutile, je quitte malgré moi le confort de la salle commune et me dirige vers mon dortoir. Le reste de la soirée se passe tranquillement. Je prends ma douche, prépare mes affaires pour demain et me mets au lit avec un bon livre.

Je viens à peine de m'installer confortablement que mes compagnes de dortoir font leur apparition. Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de constater que leur discussion tourne exclusivement autour de Potter. Pas du tout intéressée, je m'apprête à fermer les rideaux de mon lit quand Mary m'interpelle.

_ Lily, commence-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que Potter continuait à te porter un si grand intérêt.

_ Malheureusement pour moi, oui, répondis-je les dents serrées.

_ Pourquoi ne t'en réjouis-tu pas ? Intervient Marlène. N'importe quelle fille serait heureuse d'être à ta place. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu trouves James si repoussant que cela.

_ Bien sûr que non, dis-je en toute honnêteté et en levant les yeux au ciel. Potter a tout pour lui mis à part une personnalité insupportable. Son égocentrisme a tendance à m'énerver plus qu'autre chose !

_ Donc il ne te laisse pas indifférente ! Conclut Mary.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Rétorquai-je. Et je ne compte pas continuer cette conversation plus longtemps ! Bonne nuit les filles.

Je ferme alors brusquement les rideaux et tente d'ignorer leur nouveau bavardage. Je n'ai plus la tête à lire et je jette mon livre au pied de mon lit. Pourquoi ai-je soudainement un mauvais pressentiment qui vient doucement enserrer mon cœur ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon inconscient me murmure tout à coup que je n'aurais jamais dû leur faire une telle confidence à propos de Potter.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève malgré moi. J'ai trouvé difficilement le sommeil hier soir et je ne serais pas contre quelques heures supplémentaires afin de dormir mais je ne peux pas. Il est inutile de me rappeler que les cours sont à présence obligatoire bien évidemment. Me préparer ne me prends pas plus de dix minutes et je descend rapidement prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je suis littéralement affamée !

Alors que je m'installe à la table des Gryffondor et que je tartine ma tranche de pain de confiture, je sens soudainement des regards insistants braqués sur moi. Je lève donc la tête et observe les alentours. Pourquoi est-ce que certains Gryffondor me regardent en souriant ? Le pire est Potter et son sourire ravi. Enfin, aurais-je raté un épisode ou quoi ?! Je décide alors de ne plus m'en soucier et fait fit des regards insistants. Je termine rapidement mon petit-déjeuner et me dirige en cours de Métamorphoses.

Une fois que McGonagall fait son apparition et nous autorise l'accès à sa salle de classe, je vais directement m'asseoir à ma place habituelle. Mary se joint à moi et aussitôt Potter vient s'installer au banc juste derrière en compagnie de Black. Par Merlin, qu'a-t-il encore prévu de magouiller aujourd'hui ?! Alors que le professeur fait l'appel, Potter se penche vers moi. Je le sens humer mes cheveux avec délectation. Ma première pensée aurait été « beurk » mais pourquoi mon corps s'obstine à frisonner de plaisir ?

_ Evans, commence alors Potter. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Potter ?

_ Je voulais juste te faire part d'une histoire ayant suscité mon intérêt, explique-t-il. Vois-tu, on m'a rapporté qu'il y a eu une discussion plus qu'intéressante dans un des dortoirs des filles hier soir. Cette discussion aurait porté plus précisément sur moi. Notamment le fait que j'avais tout pour moi mais que mon égocentrisme démesuré avait tendance à me porter préjudice lorsque je tente de plaire à une certaine jeune fille.

Je sens des sueurs froides dans mon dos. J'aurais dû m'en douter que ces chipies allaient tout répéter ! Cela dit m'énerver pour cela équivaudrait à avouer que j'avais bien dit ça. Je décide donc de jouer les ignorantes.

_ Vraiment Potter ? Dis-je. Il y aurait donc quelques filles intelligentes au sein de notre école...

_ Effectivement, sourit Potter. Mais sais-tu le plus intéressant dans cette histoire ?

_ J'en trépigne d'impatience, dis-je en jouant les « je-m'en-foutiste ».

_ Il se trouve que cette jeune fille aurait été la dernière que j'aurais imaginé, explique Potter. Je n'y aurais même jamais pensé. Quoi qu'il en soit, on m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de toi, Lily-jolie !

_ Qui a dit que c'était moi, Potter ?! Demandais-je en feignant l'indifférence totale. Que j'aille l'étriper pour colporter des choses totalement fausses.

_ Je peux t'assurer qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de confiance ma douce, murmure Potter en se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

Et c'est repartit ! Me revoilà en train de frissonner de plaisir à l'entente de son petit surnom. Potter va vraiment finir par avoir ma peau bon sang... Je décide alors de l'ignorer tout le restant du cours et je me concentre de toutes mes forces sur la matière. Inutile de dire que les petits rires de Potter m'ont exaspérés durant tout ce temps.

J'ai évité Potter tout le restant de la journée. Son petit sourire satisfait a eu tendance à m'agacer. J'ai également eu l'occasion de me rendre compte que j'étais frustrée. Frustrée qu'il ait eu l'occasion de savoir exactement ce que je pensais de lui. Et je ne doute pas qu'à présent, il va user de cela à son avantage. Oui, j'avoue, je suis une cause perdue. Je clame haut et fort depuis un bon bout de temps que je ne sortirai jamais avec Potter mais il suffit qu'il fasse un petit effort sur lui-même pour que je lui laisse une chance. Cela ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête.

Pourtant, durant les semaines qui suivirent, Potter ne fit aucune tentative de rapprochement. Il prit même ses distances avec moi se contentant d'une simple salutation polie le matin et de la prise de mes nouvelles le soir. Je dois avouer qu'un Potter calme et respectueux me changeait énormément bien que je le voyais continuer ses petites blagues débiles quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas ou que je ne serais pas au courant. Mais bon, je pense qu'on ne peut pas changer quelqu'un du jour au lendemain.

Par après, il me demanda si il pouvait travailler en ma compagnie à la bibliothèque. Je ne pus lui refuser cette demande même si je me tenais prête à le virer au moindre écart de bonne conduite. Nous apprîmes donc à nous connaître ainsi. Quand il laissa tomber le masque de l'insupportable gamin, j'eus l'occasion de découvrir un garçon très intelligent et blagueur. Il me faisait parfois bien rire aux éclats et cela me détendait incroyablement.

Un soir, alors que je n'avais pas fait attention au temps qui passait, je rentrais illégalement à la salle commune de Gryffondor. J'avais trop traînassé à la bibliothèque et le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps même pour les préfets. Je me baladais donc dans les couloirs en tentant d'éviter Rusard le mieux possible et me cachant à la première entente de bruit. Alors que j'arrivais enfin à l'étage du portrait de la Grosse Dame, je vis la silhouette de Rusard se dessiner à l'autre bout du couloir. Je pris aussitôt mes jambes à mon cou et partit aussi loin que possible. Alors que je venais d'emprunter un nouveau couloir, une paire de bras puissante m'attrapa au passage et me fit entrer dans un placard tout en mettant une main sur ma bouche pour que je ne crie pas. Un simple « C'est moi » de la part de Potter m'empêcha de gesticuler et de crier et je me tins correctement. Nous attendîmes alors que Rusard passe pendant un long moment.

Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que Potter m'enlaçait encore. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'éloigner de lui et sa bonne odeur n'allait pas m'y encourager non plus. J'adorais son parfum ! Alors que les pas de Rusard résonnaient dans le couloir, Potter m'enlaça encore plus fort et nous éloigna de la porte du placard au maximum. Je me blottis confortablement contre lui et attendit que Rusard passe.

_ Je pense que nous sommes hors de danger à présent, fit Potter quelques instants plus tard. Rusard est partit.

_ Je suis d'accord, dis-je. Nous pouvons retourner à la salle commune.

Potter me regarde intensément alors que je tente de me dégager de son étreinte.

_ C'est ce que tu veux vraiment, Lily ?

Je frisonne devant son insistance et finit par rendre les armes.

_ Peut-être pas réellement...

Tandis que je lui fais cette confidence, je sens Potter se tendre tout en se rapprochant de moi.

_ Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ? Finit-il par me demander.

_ Je pense que cette fois-ci je vais te répondre oui, souris-je tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se tapaient dans les mains tandis que Peter Pettigrow observait attentivement la carte des Maraudeurs.

_ Je lui avais bien dit que c'était l'occasion de séduire Lily quand Mary est venu nous répéter toute la conversation, se réjouit Sirius.

_ Tu l'as un peu forcément à tout avouer aussi, l'accusa Remus.

_ Elle n'était pas vraiment la discrétion incarner lorsqu'elle en discutait avec Marlène, précisa Sirius.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit c'est une bonne chose de fait, sourit Remus. Nous avons eu une bonne idée en prenant l'apparence de Rusard pour les rapprocher ces deux-là.

_ James nous doit une fière chandelle, dit Sirius. On a fait tout le boulot !

_ Il a fait la plus grosse partie en travaillant sur lui-même et sur son comportement surtout, conclut Remus. Même avec tous les meilleurs plans du monde, Lily ne serait jamais sortie avec James si il avait gardé son égocentrisme démesuré.

Tandis que les Maraudeurs se réjouissaient pour leur ami, James et Lily savouraient le début de leur relation.


End file.
